Tails new pet
by Sonicsketchgirl
Summary: Tails goes to the chao garden like he does every week but then he finds a hurt chao that chao was bullied the same way he was and had a knack for fixing things c: just a fun little story I dreamt about last night constructive criticism plz thanx c;
1. Chapter 1

Tails new pet

Hey I'm back with a new story let me know if you like it I dreamt about this story and had to write about it it's just cute and yeah story begins now c:

Tails was walking to the Chao garden to visit the chaos like he did every Thursday evening. but, as he walked in he saw two hero chaos throwing a gadget over a poor little chaos head desperately trying to get it back -flash back- "give it back!" Yelled a young fox as two other foxes had one of his many pieces of technology and was throwing is to Each other "naw where having to much fun don't ruin it yet freak." Said one of the foxes and tails was called a freak by many people

As he did have two tails. Then suddenly out of no where a blue spiked ball hit one of the foxes in the back then kicked then pushed the other away and gave the technology back to tails the hedgehog was bright blue and had red and white sneakers. "You ok kid?" Said the blue hedgehog. "Yeah." Said tails stunned at what had just happened. -end of flash back- I have to help this Chao thought tails as he saw one hero Chao pin the poor fluffy orange Chao while the other hero Chao was kicking him.

HELP THAT CHAO TAILS. Sorry if the chapter was short I just wanted to see if anyone was interested before I got too into it so tell me what you think c: later I'll do sonics new pet I've been working on it so yah um bye thanx for reading c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails new pet chapter 2**

**Back with chapter 2 ill revise the first chapter later just thought this was a cute story c: tell me what you think and begin story**

Tails walked over and picked up the two hero chaos angrily. "Just what do you think you two are doing?" said tails. "Chao…." Said the chaos scared. "And you call yourselves hero chaos you should be ashamed of yourselves" scolded tails as he set the chaos down. Then he looked over to see the orange fluffy chao had bruises, cuts, and possibly a few broken bones. "Oh no" said tails as he picked up the chao. "Chao..." said the fluff chao barley awake. "Aw its ok little guy I'll take care of you" said tails as he headed for his workshop. He walked in and set the chao who had passed out on the way there on a metal table and got some supplies. "Hey tails!" said sonic as he walked in the door. "Watcha doing?" asked sonic. "I went to the chao garden and found two hero chaos beating up this little guy so I took him here." Said tails as he wrapped a small bandage around the chaos arm. "Hero chaos?!" said sonic surprised. "I know right?" said tails as he put another bandage on the chaos head where a cut was. "You know that chao looks just like you" said sonic examining the chao. "Really I hadn't noticed?" said tails taking a closer look at the chao. "Yeah orange fur and he even has two tails instead of wings." Sonic pointed out. "That's strange but cool too" said tails. "Well im goanna go find a chilidog stand." Said sonic as he walked out the door. "Ok bye." Tails said as he picked up the chao. Then he got a small towel and put it on the chao as a blanket and set the chao on the couch. Later…. The small chao woke up on a couch with a bandage on his left leg, right arm, and one on his head. The chao looked around and saw a living room. He heard something coming from the room behind him. Since he couldn't walk he flew with his two tails into the room and he saw a two tailed fox using a laptop. The chao flew over and happily landed on tails shoulder. "Hi there I see you're feeling better" said tails as he put the happy chao on the desk. "Chao chao!" said the little chao happily. Then the chao ran up and hugged tails. "Awwwww!" said tails as he hugged the chao back. "You need a name…. what about… tornado! Like my plane" said tails. "Chao chao!" said the chao happily tornado thought it was pretty cool to be named after a plane he liked anything that could fly. "Now why don't we check out your cuts" said tails as the chao flew next to tails. "Whoa you can fly just like me!" said tails surprised as he saw the chao fly around his head. "Chao?" said the chao as he tilted his head. "Yeah I can fly to!" said tails as he flew up next to the chao. "Chao!" the chao said happily as tails picked him up and set him on the metal table. Then tails took off the bandages and threw them away. "Well looks like everything's fine now" said tails happily. "You wana help me work on the tornado?" asked tails as he picked up his tool box "Chao!" said tornado happily as he flew on tails shoulder. "Ok then to the plane!" said tails happily as he ran into the garage with tornado on his shoulder.

**Awwwww is that cute or wat well I thought it was a cute idea anyway c: comment and tell me what you think I WILL REVISE ALL CHAPTERS so don't remind me about my terrible grammar :l I know it sucks thanx for reading c; also comment if you want me to do Sonic's new pet that was my original idea see ya next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tails new pet chapter 3**

**Out with a new chapter tell me wat you think I know I have bad grammar sorry about that I promise ill fix it later c: and…. Yeah story begins NOW!**

Tornado and tails had worked on the plane all day and finally finished the plane by the time sonic came home. "Hey sonic check out the x tornado it's all finished!" said tails enthusiastically. "All ready I thought you said it would take all week?!" sonic said surprised at what tails had told him. "It WAS but I had some help." Said tails happily as sonic stared at him with confusion. "Who could have possibly been smart enough to help you?" asked sonic very surprised. "Turns out that little chao doesn't just look like me" said tails as tornado flew on his shoulder. "Chao!" "SONIKUU! 3" "FUUUUUUUUU-" "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" yelled tails covering tornadoes ears. "What I was goanna say fudge!" "SONIKUU!" then Amy burst the door down. "AMY DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO FIX THAT DOOR!?" yelled tails in a fit of rage while tornado hid behind sonic. "But I-""BUT NOTHIN FIX THAT DOOR AND IF YOUR GOING TO CHASE SONIC LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" yelled tails. "Ok…" said Amy sadly picking the door back up. Then she walked out the door. "Remind me not make you mad." Said sonic holding a shaking chao. "Sorry you had to see that but she really makes me mad when she breaks the door down instead of knocking." Said tails hugging tornado then heard tornado's tummy rumble. "Chao?" said tornado rubbing his tummy. "Guess its dinner time." Said tails. "Do we even have chao food?" asked sonic. "Yeah I have some every Thursday I feed the chaos that's how I found this little guy." Said tails as tornado flew on tails shoulder. Tails got some chao food and put it in a bowl. Tornado gobbled down the chao food then let out a big yawn. Seeing as it was 7:30 tails took tornado up to his bed and set him on a pillow. Just as the chao fell asleep tails silently closed the door.

**End of chapter**

**Wat did you think c:? thanx for reading!**


End file.
